1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrity checking reported positions of wireless transmitters.
2. Information
The position of a mobile station, such as, for example, a cellular telephone, may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. One such system may comprise a satellite positioning system (SPS) that may comprise a number of satellite vehicles (SV) orbiting the earth. Another example of a system that may provide a basis for estimating the position of a mobile station is a terrestrial wireless communications system, such as, for example, a cellular communications system, that may comprise a number of wireless transmitters to support communications for a number of mobile stations.
A position estimate, which may also be referred to as a position “fix”, for a mobile station may be obtained based at least in part on distances or ranges from the mobile station to one or more transmitters, and also based at least in part on the locations of the one or more transmitters. The transmitters may comprise SVs in the case of an SPS, and/or terrestrial wireless transmitters in the case of a cellular communications system, for example. The locations of the wireless transmitters may be ascertained, in at least some cases, from information provided by the wireless transmitters themselves and/or from information stored in an almanac, for example.